Embodiments of the present invention relate to hydrocarbon extraction systems, and more particularly to a closed loop hydrocarbon extraction system and method of operating the same.
Non-renewable hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and gas are used widely in various applications for generating energy. Such hydrocarbon fluids are extracted from the hydrocarbon extraction wells, which extend below the surface of the earth to a region where the hydrocarbon fluids are available. The hydrocarbon fluids are not available in a purified form and are available as a mixture of hydrocarbon fluids, water, sand, and other particulate matter referred to as a well fluid. Such well fluids are filtered using different mechanisms to extract a hydrocarbon rich stream and a water stream.
In one approach, the well fluids are extracted to the surface of the earth and then separated on the surface of the earth, using a surface separator. In another approach, the well fluids are separated within the well formation, using a downhole separator. The water separated from the well fluids, is disposed at a central water disposal location. However, such an approach increases risk of seismic activity in the particular geographical location.
In some other approaches involving the downhole separator, the water stream separated from the hydrocarbon rich stream, is disposed within the same well formation. In such approaches, the downhole separator is coupled to an electric drive motor. Operation of such a configuration increases electric power consumption leading to additional costs. Moreover, such a downhole separator is susceptible to scaling leading to reduction in efficiency of the downhole separator. Furthermore, the flow pressure of the well fluids reduces over a period of time. Such reduction of flow pressure creates operational issues with an electrical submersible pump which is used to transfer the hydrocarbon rich stream to the surface of earth.